Talk:Mae Mobley Leefolt - The Help/@comment-99.22.48.131-20150109002854
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 13) "Hurry, Aibileen! Mae Mobley's up and I'm off to the doctor!" Elizabeth says, holding Mae Mobley's hand. Elizabeth is now pregnant with her 2nd child. She slightly rubs her belly. Meanwhile in the small bathroom, Aibileen is sitting on the toilet, as she sweats from her armpits and forehead. Flies buzz around her. In Aibileen's completed bathroom, it has a toilet, a small sink and a small window. "That's Aibee's bathroom, Mama. Hey, Aibee!" Mae Mobley calls out. "No, no, no, honey. Promise me you won't go in there, okay?" Elizabeth tells her. "Yes, ma'am." Mae Mobley responds. The toilet is heard flushing. Aibileen comes out, reaching her arms out. "I'm right here, Baby Girl." she says as Elizabeth lets go of Mae Mobley's hand and walks away, sighing. Aibileen carries Mae Mobley. "Isn't so nice to have your own, Aibileen?" Elizabeth calls out, walking towards her car. "Yes, ma'am." answers Aibileen. Elizabeth starts the car engine and waves at both Mae Mobley and Aibileen. While carrying Mae Mobley, Aibileen closes the bathroom door. "You're my real Mama, Aibee." Mae Mobley says, touching Aibileen's face. She kisses Mae Mobley on the cheek and takes her inside. Once inside, Mae Mobley is taken to her bedroom to take a nap. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes. "Go take a nap, Baby Girl." Aibileen demands, exhausted and sweaty. "No!" refuses Mae Mobley. "Go take a damn nap!" Aibileen shouts. Mae Mobley has an attitude. "Oh, hell no!" Aibileen rebukes. She slams the bedroom door shut as Mae Mobley gets off her bed. She opens the bedroom door and runs after Aibee. Aibileen is in the kitchen, making a sandwich. Aibileen spreads butter on the bread with the butter knife. "Ooh!" Mae Mobley cheers, her jaw drops. "Go take a nap." Aibileen says. "I'm not tired!" rebukes an angry Mae Mobley. "I CAN'T DO THIS SHIT NO MORE!" Aibileen screams. Mae Mobley slowly backs away in fear. Aibileen violently grabs Mae Mobley with her screaming and yelling. "Shut up!" Aibileen roars. Mae Mobley's screams echoes throughout the kitchen. Aibileen grunts as she shakes her. "Help!" Mae Mobley screams. Aibileen grabs as Mae Mobley screams at the top of her lungs. Elizabeth suddenly enters through the front door. Aibileen reacts quickly as she grabs a piano wire and strangles Mae Mobley to death. Mae Mobley's face turns pale as she chokes and coughs to death. Mae Mobley struggles to break free. The blood vessels in Mae Mobley's eyes break, damaging her eyeballs. Mae Mobley screams, causing the wire to tighten, further decreasing her air supply. Panicking, Mae Mobley tries to grab a knife to cut the piano wire. Aibileen growls and grunts as she pulls on the wire, causing the piano wire to tighten even more. Mae Mobley soon dies. Aibileen then drags Mae Mobley's corpse to her bedroom and puts her on her bed (to look like she was taking a nap). Elizabeth is unaware of this.